All Shall Fade
by SCInfinity
Summary: One Shot, Legolas's thoughts on Aragorn and Arwen's wedding -Warning-Tradgedy here!


[A/N] Hey Peoples…This is just another one shot, because I woke up this morning and I was terribly bored and everyone else was still asleep. This shows Legolas's thoughts on Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stand here, in the courtyard of the great city of Gondor, and I am amazed. Still, after the many years I have spent here, it does not fail to take the very breath from my body to see this place when prepared for a celebration. Unfortunately, the celebration is not one I am entirely happy to attend. Today is the day of King Aragorn's wedding to Arwen Undomiel.  
  
Arwen. The name still causes me to smile, while sending chills down to my very core. She is the very essence of beauty, purity, grace, and light. How can it be, that while I have single handedly fought thousands of Orcs and come out unscathed, that the sight of her or the mention of her name can render me completely useless? I have always felt this way, since the very first time I saw her.   
  
It was at a ball that her father was holding, when we were both younger. I arrived at Rivendell with my father and a few other relatives from Mirkwood, and we entered the hall. That's when I saw here. She was standing at the other end of the room, talking to a very haughty looking elf. As I looked at her, she turned and our eyes met. To my surprise, there was a pleading look in her eyes, directed at me. She was bored. So, as the music began again, I walked over and asked her to dance. Once we were far away from her former captor, she smiled politely and thanked me. Her smile. It was beautiful. It still is. Just her smile can cause all the evil in the world to flee from my mind, bringing light and happiness in. We danced all night that night, and over the next few years, we became very close friends.  
  
Friends. That is all she ever thought of us as. For decades, I have wanted to tell her how I felt, but I could never find the courage to do it. There was one occasion, when I had drunk quite a bit and was determined to tell her. Don't think for a second that I was drunk, but the wine gave me more nerve. I was on my way to her quarters, where I figured I would find her, when I heard some noise coming from the gardens. I stepped out, only to find her being passionately kissed by my best friend, Aragorn. It hurt my heart, and I wasn't myself for several days, but I soon found the strength to move on. Through the years, I silently watched their romance blossom, and I even made myself smile when the two were reunited at Aragorn's crowning ceremony. That night, she called on me to come out to the gardens and walk with her. Of course, I obliged. How beautiful she looked! She turned the simplest blue dress into a work of art. Everything complimented her perfectly. How badly I wanted to tell her that night, right then and there, but I could not. Instead I listened as she talked about Aragorn and how wonderful he was. She even asked my opinion and if I thought she'd done the right thing to give up her immortality for him. "Yes," I replied. "He is indeed a good man, and worthy of you if anyone ever was." She just laughed, and I tried not to let her see the tears rolling down my face. Her laughter was even beautiful. Like bells or singing birds, it rang throughout the garden. I didn't know how I was going to watch her be wed, but I would have to.  
  
Now I watch as the vows are recited, the bride and groom both looking so in love. Like me. In love. She looks stunning in white, perhaps better than ever before. I try to stay, but I feel weak, and I cannot. I slip silently away from the courtyard, and out to the largest garden, where I seek solstice in a tree. There is a nagging in my chest, and I feel like my body is being drained of life. Slowly, my strength leaves me, and I lose my balance, falling out of the tree. The wedding is over now, I can hear the people celebrating in the halls. I lay here, my breathing shallow. Then, I see her coming. She is running towards me, Estel right behind. She kneels next to me, tries to bring me back. But it is too late. I just smile, and fade slowly away as her tears fall onto my face.   
  
I die slowly, of a broken heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N] Say it with me now….Awwwwwww. So sad. Okay, well I'm done being depressing, but PLEASE REVIEW!! If you liked this, I will think of writing another LOTRs fic which I have in the works, but I'm not really sure it's good enough. Kay? I love you all to bits! ~Sadie 


End file.
